


【ALL冬】地铁奸辱（上/下）

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, 双龙, 群p
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 一切都为了欺负吧唧 XD</p><p>* NC-17，强奸警告！！</p><p>* np, 路人x吧唧，慎看！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 一切都为了欺负吧唧 XD
> 
> * NC-17，强奸警告！！
> 
> * np, 路人x吧唧，慎看！！

周末夜晚，纽约地铁并不拥挤，空荡的车厢里男女三三两两，昏暗的灯光加上规律的晃动，让座位上的人们昏昏欲睡，而bucky就是其中一个，他的眼皮困乏的直打架，不知不觉睡了过去。等他再睁开眼，已经是终点站。

该死的！坐过站了！

Bucky匆忙起身，刚跨出门半步，突然涌上三五个高大的男人，把他又给推挤了回去。察觉到异样，赤手空拳的他本能的肉搏突围，机械左臂却意外受到来源不明的脉冲袭击，瞬间丧失功能垂下，全身的中枢神经系统都受到了牵连，利器一下成了累赘，连挥的右拳都失了准心。

显然，对方是有备而来，而且从几人的身手和装备来看，极有可能是九头蛇的雇佣兵。终究寡不敌众，一个防卫疏忽，被几人按倒跪在地上，两只手臂强行扭到背后，电磁手环紧圈住手腕。

Bucky像只困兽般愤怒的咆哮，不停的挣动。只听"啪"的一声，一个响亮的巴掌甩在了他脸上，狠力到嘴角都渗出血，银发的男人嗤笑了声，若无其事的收回手。

"终于找到你了，美队的婊子。"男人的嗓音带着浓重的俄语口音，故意在最后两字上落了重音。

"操你！"Bucky咬牙切齿的转过头，朝人啐了一口血。

"那待会就看看，到底是谁操谁。"男人冷笑着拿出注射剂，朝人脖颈扎了下去，针头全部没入皮肤之后，一次性注射了整整一管暗色液体。

Bucky只感到眼前一阵强烈的眩晕，颈后的刺痛逐渐由酥麻替代，带着让血脉喷张的热潮，以极快的速度迅速蔓延至全身每个角落。

他急促的呼出一口气，气息竟灼热的雾化在空气里，焚心的肉欲在药效下不断侵蚀理智，意识逐渐混沌。

"骚货，想吃老二了是么？"银发男人一手解开裤带，一手抓住bucky的头发，将他的头压在胯下勃起的阴茎上，恶劣的用龟头摩擦嘴角。

Bucky厌恶的皱眉，紧闭双唇。

"给老子吃下去！"男人直接扣住人下颚，把性器粗暴的塞进嘴中。

被迫张开唇齿含住欲望的一刻，Bucky瞳孔骤然一缩，他想咬断这根东西，但过大的尺寸把嘴都撑开到极致无法闭合。

"别咬，你家那位没好好教你怎么用嘴伺候么？"说着，男人开始挺动腰身贯穿身下人的嘴巴。坚硬的龟头不断深深抵进喉口，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着人脸，过高的频率，过浓的气味，让Bucky的呼吸快噎在鼻腔里，整个胃都翻腾的几欲作呕。

"操...这嘴他妈的干起来真爽...哦.."银发男人性欲勃发，嘴里污言秽语不断，他暴涨的茎身在唇间进进出出，沾满口水的肉棒显得更加丑恶，泛着淫糜的水光。

其他人看的口干舌燥，裤子都紧的不行，  
"头儿，让我们也爽爽..."

"急什么....等老子射进他嘴里..." 银发男人喘息着加快耸动屁股，手掌扣紧Bucky摇晃后撤的脑袋，把人的嘴当做女人的小穴越操越起劲，两颗硕大的囊袋以极猛的力度噗嗤噗嗤拍打在人脸上。

下一秒，Bucky只感到一股咸腥灌入口腔，滚烫的快灼烧喉口，多到溢满唇舌的浓精让他咳呛不已，低下头刚呕出一滩液体，头发又被另一个男人揪起，酸痛的双颊再次被迫张开含住第二根肉棒，窒息的压迫让鼻尖的绯红加深，泛红的眼角逼出泪。

"轮到我了，快憋爆了..."

"你他妈快点，又不是你一个"

"操...真的爽...这嘴吸的我快泄了"

兽性大发的几个男人，一边兴奋的交流，一边轮番强奸着bucky的双唇。他们淫笑着用紫红滴水的龟头戳人鼻眼，抬脚踩上人裆部碾压那块隆起，肆意的将大量的精液射在他的嘴里，喷在他脸上，黏糊了黑发。

一轮玩弄下来，Bucky已经彻底高热的昏昏沉沉，流淌在血液里的春药和灌满嘴的精液让他腰身绵软，下身湿热不堪，无意识的发出难耐的呻吟。

"这婊子一脸想要，玩玩他屁股，怎么样？"  
黑人壮汉说着扯下Bucky的牛仔裤，露出的内裤已被分泌的体液浸透，勾勒出勃起的形状，男人手指恶意向下压了压，痛苦扭曲对方俊俏的脸庞。

"别玩没用的，把他屁股扒开..."银发男人不耐烦的开口命令。

黑人撕开碍事的布料，从后抱起Bucky用把尿的姿势分开他的双腿，淡色的菊穴这下完全暴露在众人的视线中，引来一片轻浮的口哨声。

"放..放开我！！"Bucky喘着气，羞耻的想从男人怀里挣脱，但腿弯被人牢牢抓住，让人端着的姿势很难用力。

"行...等哥几个操爽了就把你送回去"银发男人狞笑着将一指插入人紧闭的后穴，褶皱中央下陷吃入异物，他转动手指往里扩张，内部因为药物作用格外的湿热，很快柔软下来能容纳更多，他揉捏了把臀肉，然后两指并拢迅速的抽插起小穴，肠肉挤压指尖，发出咕叽咕叽的湿润水声。

"嗯.....嗯....."

当人的手指触碰到前列腺位置时，快感像电流贯穿脊椎，bucky发出一声甜腻而难受的闷哼。

"声音不错，要是你家队长看到你现在那么浪的样子，不知道会是什么反应？"说着极其羞辱的话语，男人粗鲁的翻搅两根手指，不时两指张开撑开不停收缩的括约肌，让其他人一起视奸里面媚红泛水光的肠肉。

"混...混蛋...哈..."Bucky无力的咒骂，他无法否认身体正被手指侵犯的越来越兴奋，胯间的性器不停滴落透明的体液，顺着茎身淌下。

银发男人的动作越来越快，一面从体内继续刺激前列腺，同时改成三指折磨对方的菊穴，在人颤抖加剧时，猛的深深插入顶上敏感的凸起。

强烈的刺激让Bucky瞬间攀上性欲的最高峰。

"啊——"一道道乳白色的精液呈现抛物线喷洒在地板上，连喷了三次才结束高潮，有些都溅上了银发男人的胸口。

"啧啧，真是淫荡，光玩屁股就射了那么多。"在一侧看着的刀疤男恶意的弹了下Bucky的性器调侃道，"干脆把这玩意儿扎起来算了。"

"不......不要！"Bucky惊恐的摇着头。

"既然你射了，该轮到我们爽了。"银发男淫笑着将自己粗大的肉棒抵上人已被手指玩弄到红肿的肉穴。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 一切为了欺负吧唧而虐，结果还是收敛了些（泥垢）
> 
> * NC-17 含轮x，双龙情节

"不，啊——"

后穴撕裂般的疼痛让Bucky惨叫出声，比手指粗几倍的滚烫硬物正一点一点挤入他窄紧湿热的肠道。

"停...停下来...啊..."Bucky痛的满头大汗，颈侧的青筋一条条浮动，剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住的呻吟。

银发男人对此无动于衷，他抱住人臀部猛的用力，肉棒整根没入肉穴，调整好角度后开始前后抽送起来，每次插入，火热的肠壁就裹紧向里吞噬欲望，每次拔出则收紧吸着它不放，赛过侵犯处女的快意让他兴奋不已。

"噢.....操.....比女人的还紧..."

Bucky只觉得菊穴不断在被一根烙铁贯穿，伴着火辣辣的难受，还有不断被撞击内脏带来的反胃感，冷汗一滴滴滑落。他挣扎着想把身体后倾逃开，男人却大力抓住他屁股往前顶，发出一记更为响亮的臀肉撞击声。

"啊.....啊....."

断断续续的呻吟和异常鲜明的摩擦水声在车厢里回荡，让在场每个人原本就硬的发疼的下身更加蠢蠢欲动。

突然，男人重重一挺腰，凑到Bucky耳边怪笑道：

"叫的那么好听，给你奖励好吃的喔！"

"不......"Bucky羞愤的低吼，滚烫的液体却已在他体内大量喷出。

男人噗嗤拔出，小股白浊从人被操的红肿不堪的肉穴里流了出来。

"啧，浪费，用你的老二赶紧给我堵上..."

听到头儿的指示，早就按耐不住的黑人壮汉性奋的抱着Bucky后退几步坐到座位上，从后扳起人的腿，双腿大张成M字跨坐在身上，粗黑的肉棒直挺挺顶在他的臀缝处。

菊穴下炙热的物体烫的Bucky声音发颤：

"不，别那么做！.....不...嗯！"还没说完，身下人的一个挺入把他的话语终止于哽喉的闷哼。

刚才经过操弄的后穴顺利纳入尺寸可观的勃起，深入的茎身把下流的精液又堵了回去。没等bucky喘口气，黑人就操纵起他的腰身，强迫他上下吞吐起粗硬的肉棒，借着重力一次比一次进入到更深处，让人有种快被捅穿的错觉。

连续几次刺激到前列腺的动作让Bucky感到血液再次向腿间涌去，阴茎羞耻的勃起，随着顶戳的节奏抖出点点透明的体液。

"这婊子居然又兴奋的硬了嘿...."

"果然是欠操的浪货..."

其余的男人撸动着各自肿胀的性器，像看猎物样两眼放光盯着Bucky，都恨不得立马把淫欲发泄在人小洞里。

在一个格外深且用力的顶撞下，Bucky再次达到顶点，他感到眼前模糊一片，四肢彻底脱力，耳边只剩下急躁的心跳声，黑人在因高潮而颤抖绞紧的内壁包裹下跟着射了。

黑鬼还想在人体内多干几下，长相亚裔的男人就托住bucky的屁股把他抱了起来，对方呜咽了声，绵软的身体顺势前倾倒在人怀里。没有肉棒堵住Bucky的后穴，过多的精液从操松的肠道里汩汩流了出来，粘糊的淌了男人一手。亚裔男淫笑着把沾满精液的手指捅到人嘴里，肆意的搅动。

"来尝尝你自己屁股里的味道..."

"唔.....嗯..."咸腥的味道充斥口腔，Bucky的舌头被玩弄的抵在上颚，只能吃力含着手指发出含糊不清的呻吟。

抽出手指，亚裔男人突然挺入，像打桩一样一下下稳稳顶撞进大开的肉洞，Bucky的身体无力的随着律动上下起伏，后穴麻木套弄着越来越粗大的肉棒。他不知道身后又一个男人凑了上来，然后几乎是惊恐的感受到了另一根贴上穴口的炙热。

"啊——"

在刀疤男强行插入时Bucky嘶吼出声，撑开到极限的括约肌活生生的撕裂开，只感觉有温热的液体滑落大腿，是鲜艳的红色。

空气里湿糜的气息又增添了一份血腥味，这让夹住Bucky的前后俩人更加变态的兴奋，不等人适应，他们就先后动作起来，一个人整根退出时恰好另一人整根插入，两根紫红的阴茎轮流摩擦火热到快融化的肠壁，狠狠撞击体内的敏感点，俩人交替刺激前列腺让Bucky在疼痛和快感的夹击下连声音都发不出。

刀疤男从后撕开Bucky湿透的上衣，胡乱的抓揉他汗湿的胸口，把他当做女人掐弄两边挺立的乳头。

铺天盖地的感官刺激让Bucky的肉体彻底沉沦在罪恶的淫欲中，因情欲涣散的眼眸涌出无法控制的泪水，他大张着唇，像条搁浅的鱼绝望的吸取氧气。一个深顶瞬间引爆积累多时的快感，将他啜泣着送上第三次高潮。两人也相继被随之抽紧的内壁逼射了出来。

爽过头的亚裔男手一软松开了手，失去支撑的Bucky一下子摔倒在地，瘫软的身体因过量的内射抽搐不停，浓精沾在起伏的腹部，下体耻毛黏糊成一堆，随着呼吸，被操烂的肉洞也一张一合。银发男人邪笑着踩上人满是淤青的臀肉，混着污血的精液立刻从股缝间流了出来。

"啧...看来喂的挺饱...."

说完，男人朝角落里的摄影头做了个手势，紧闭的地铁门再次打开。

 

Bucky虚弱的躺在地上，听着那些人的脚步声渐行渐远，他痛苦的闭上眼。

Please，whip me...

 

——END——


End file.
